je l'aimais plus que tout
by ZoR.oui.et.alors
Summary: venez lire je l'ai retaper!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

SES PERSONNAGES NE APPARTIENNENT PAS. ILS SONT A JKR. JE NE RECOLTE PAS D'ARGENT AVEC CE QUE J ECRIT.  
  
Note de l'auteur : ATTENTION : à ne pas lire si vous êtes en période de déprime profonde !!!!  
« -Oui, oui mais tu sais ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. Tu as de la chance Hermione. »  
  
Les trois jeunes filles rirent de bon c?ur à la blague de Lavande. Les excusion dans le monde moldu étaient décidément de plus en plus appréciées. Même Draco Malfoy semblait y prendre goût. Hermione tourna la tête en direction de Draco ; Lui et ses deux chiens de garde riaient bêtement. « Pourtant qu'est ce qu'il est beau. » pensa Hermione. Son c?ur s'accelera. Si seulement il pouvait faire un peu attention à elle. Juste un peu.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas la voiture. La voiture moldu qui arrivait à toute allure dans sa direction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pour une fois, la blague de Goyle était drôle. Ce devait bien être la première. Mes yeux se posèrent par hasard sur Hermione Granger.  
  
« Cette Sang-de-Bourbe. » pensa une partie de mon esprit.  
  
Pourquoi ? Elle était tellement jolie avec ses yeux noisette, elle aurait pu, elle aurait du être une sang-pur. Hermione tourna la tête vers moi. Je lui sourit. Elle me rendi mon sourire. J'étais heureux.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lavande continuait à faire la conversation à Ginny. Hermione n'écoutait plus : Draco Malfoy lui avait souri.  
  
Un cri la sortit de sa rêverie  
  
« Hermione.. ATTENTION. LE . LA . CHOSE »  
  
C'était la voix de Draco. Hermione l'aurait reconnu entre toutes. Elle voulu se retourner mais deux mains la poussèrent sur la route. Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd.  
  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hermione était couchée par terre. Tout le monde parlait autour d'elle. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle se redresssa et vit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione se mis assise dans son lit. Ce rêve. Le même depuis tant de nuits. Le même depuis la mort de Draco. Il étai mort pour elle. Sans même savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Hermione pleurait. Elle courut hors du dortoir. Elle se réfugia dans la salle commune afin de laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Par la grande fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondor, on pouvait aperçevoir la lune. Si ronde et si pleine.Hermione fit quelques pas endirection de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvri afin de respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Elle voulait oublier son rêve.Mais déjà des images lui revenaient en mémoire.  
  
SANG. HEMOGLOBINE. DRACO, GISANT A TERRE, MORT. SANG. DRACO. MORT. SANG. MORT. DRACO. VOITURE. CHOC. SANG .MORT . HEMOGLOBINE. DRACO. MORT. MORT. SANG. DRACO. CHOC. MORT. DRACO. CRI. MORT. SANG. DRACO, MORT. DRACO, MORT. DRACO, MORT.  
  
Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur les joues de la pauvre Hermione. Elle regarda le vide. Deuxième étage. Pourrait-elle survivre . Elle se pencha par dessus la rembarde et commença une chute vertigineuse. CHOC. Un bruit sourd. Hermione était à terre, mais toujours en vie.  
  
« Deux mort à Poudlard. et tout ça le même mois. »  
  
Cette pensée la fit rire. Un rire qui lui fit mal aux côtes.  
  
« Draco. Mon Ange. J'arrive. Attends moi. »  
  
Et ce fut la dernière pensée d'Hermione Granger  
  
Alors, alors. ca vous a plus ? Oui ? Non ? Une 'tit' rewiew pliiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzze !! !! !! Tenkiou !! 


	2. 2 eme essai

Voilà !!! c'est pas un nouveau chapitre c'est juste un « retapage » du premier chapitre mais je vous le laisse en ligne pour que vous puissiez comparer. Celui la est plus long : 5646 caractères alors que l'autre en avait 2892 !!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture et mici pour les rewiews !!!  
  
« Tu as dela chance hermione, mais tu sais, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme ça !! »  
  
Les trois jeune filles rirent de bon c?ur. Ces sorties dans le monde moldu étaient de plus en plus appréciées. Même Draco Malfoy semblait s'y interresser. Hermione tourna les yeux dans la direction de celui qu'elle aimait. Des cheveux blond, presque blancs, une peau diaphane et laiteuse, des yeux d'un gris métallique, comme un miroir ; un ange aux ailes brisées.  
  
Depuis combien de temps elle s'était attaché à lui ? Elle n'en savait même rien. Depuis la première fois sûrement. Ou peut-être un peu plus tard.  
  
Si seulement, si seulement elle avait le courage de Cho [nda qu'est ce qui me prend d'ecrir ça ???], la beauté de Lavande[nda ; je dois vraiment m'être cogné la tête tres tres fort !!!!] ou le culot de Ginny, elle pourrait envisager, même un petit instant, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle, Hermione Granger, la premiere de l'ecole par exellence, n'était, et ne serait, jamais considérée comme jolie ou courageuse. Elle ne serait jamais considéré comme la petite amie idéale. Elle ne serait jamais considéré autrement que comme la fille à côté de qui s'asseoir en cas de contrôle.  
  
Exactement. Voilà ce qu'elle était. La fille à côté de qui s'asseoitr en cas de contrôle. Elle n'aurait jamais l'amour de Draco. Ni de personne d'autre.  
  
« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Herm' ? »  
  
Hermione redescendit sur Terre. Ses trois camarades la regardaient avec des grands yeux.  
  
« Si, si, biensûr, tu as tout a fait raison. »  
  
Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi elles parlaient, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Elle ne préférait pas penser a autre chose qu'a Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pour une fois la blague de Goyle était drôle il avait dû prendre une bonne dose de vitamines ce matin pour qu'un truc aussi intelligent puisse sortir de sa tête au cerveau tout mou, si cerveau il avait.  
  
Devant nous, un groupe de filles riait gaiement. Je les détaillais une par une.  
  
Cho Chang. Trop grande. Trop maigre. Trop simple. Trop fade. En somme, trop Serdaigle. Quatre points en moins.  
  
Lavande Brown. Griffondor, déjà un point en moins. Belle poitrine, plus un. Trop gros derrière. Trop maquillée. Pas assez de caractère. Moins trois point.  
  
Ginny Weasley. Une Weasley, moins quanrante-cinq point. Trop rousse. Yeux trop bleux. Jambes trop longues. Nez trop pointu. Poitrine sous developpée. Pour faire simple, c'est une Weasley ; moins cinquante points.  
  
J'adorait tout particulièrement trouver des défaults aux weasley et avec ça j'avait du pain sur la planche. Non seulement le nombre de défauts par Weasley est quasi-incalculable ( même pour moi c'est dire !!) mais en plus, vu le nombre de Weasley, on est pas sortit de l'auberge !!!  
  
Quatrième et dernière fille.  
  
Hermione Granger. Griffondor, moins un. Moldue, moins deux [nda notez bien que selon Draco Malfoy il vaut mieu être Griffondor que moldu, et vu la haine qu'il a envers les griffondor c'est pas peu dire !!!!! c'est vrai, être Griffondor ça peut arriver a tout le monde, mais être moldu ça ne peut arriver qu'aux moldus. Donc si vous être moldu et que vous êtes completement accro a Drake : laissez tomber !!!]. Poitrine de belle taille. Jolis yeux. Lèvres charnues. Décolleté acceuillant. Jupe de bonne mesure. Cheveux soyeux. Trois points.  
  
Trois points ???? Impossible !!!  
  
Ce n'était pas assez !!Je ne-  
  
Quelque chose tomba de ma poche. Une carte que j'avais eu dans le paquet de choco-grenouilles : Dumbledore. Je la ramassait et la mise dans ma poche.  
  
Lorsque je me relevais, je vis un. une. chose s'approcher de nous a vive allure. Crabbe et Goyle s'écartère du passage. Mais les filles devant nous n'avaient rien entendu du tout. Et je criais :  
  
« - Hermione attention !!!! »  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
« Hermione attention !!! »  
  
Je me reveillais toute transpirante. Ce cauchemar le même depuis.  
  
Tant de souvenirs, si horribles.  
  
REVEIL. UNE FOULE AFFOLEE. MADAME POMFRESH PRES D'ELLE. ET A COTE, UN CADAVRE. UN MORT. ELLE OUVRE LE YEUX POUR MIEU VOIR. DES CHEVEUX BLONDS, PRESQUE BLANCS. UNE PEAU DIAPHANE ET LAITEUSE. DES YEUX GRIS METTALIQUES COMME DES MIROIRS, FIXES ET MORTS.  
  
UN CRI. ET TOUT LUI REVINT EN MEMOIRE. LA VOITURE. ELLE S'ETAIT RETOURNEE TROP TARD. UN ANGE AUX AILES BRISEES VOLANT ENTRE ELLE ET LE VEHICULE.  
  
DRACO. LA VOITURE. CHOC. DRACO. SANG. LA VOITURE. CHOC. SANG. DRACO. MORT. LA VOITURE. SANG. LA VOITURE. DRACO. MORT. SA NG. SANG. SANG. SANG.  
  
Du sang, toujours du sang, trop de sang, beaucoup trop de sang.  
  
Hermione dévala uns a uns les escaliers du dortoire. Elle sentait si seule. La personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde s'était envolé sans elle. Avant même qu'elle ait pu lui dire combien elle l'aimait. La vie était injuste.  
  
Le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner,  
  
Pour la perte d'un être aimé,  
  
Et s'il a su volé ton c?ur,  
  
Ne va pas croire qu'il est ton âme s?ur,  
  
Le destin n'existe pas,  
  
L'avenir est devant toi,  
  
La vie n'est pas un chemin,  
  
Ton futur est entre tes mains.  
  
Les larmes coulait sur mes joues sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre de la salle commune des Griffondors.  
  
Dehors, c'était la pleine lune. Sa couleur me rappelait les yeux de Draco. Les étoiles qui brillaient autour me rappellaient les éclat de ses cheveux.  
  
« DRACO ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Le cri déchira la nuit. Les larmes continuaient à couler sur mes joues. Deuxième étage. Si je tombe, je meure ?  
  
J'enjambait la fenêtre et me laissait pendre dans le vide.  
  
« Hermione ! Non ! »  
  
Ginny accouru vers moi. Mais il était trop tard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était trop tard.  
  
« Désolé Gin' tu as été une amie formidable. Mais j'aime trop Draco pour vivre sans lui. Adieu »  
  
Ginny était pétrifié par la peur. Elle ne pouvait faire un geste. Elle était beaucoup trop choqué pour réagir ; sa meilleure amie lui disait adieu. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle se le reprocherait toute sa vie.  
  
Je lâchai la rembarde et fis une chute vertigineuse.  
  
Arrivée en bas, je vis une tête rousse se pencher vers moi. Ginny pleurait.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai mieu là bas ».  
  
je sentait la vie s'échapper de moi petit à petit, et, les yeux fixés sur la lune je murmurai  
  
« j'arrive mon ange, j'arrive »  
  
Et ce fut le dernier souffle d'Hermione Granger. Deux étage aus dessus d'elle, Ginny pleurai la mort de sa meilleure amie, et quelque kilomètres à peine, plus haut, son amour l'attendait *  
  
Et voilà !!!!! mieu ? moins bien ? qu'est ce que vous en pensez ???????  
  
Une tite rewiew ??? 


	3. Excusezmoi

Salut !!! Je suis Léacmoa, une cops à Zor. Elle s'excuse, elle ne pourra pas continuer ses fics car elle n'a plus internet. Donc : désolé, désolé, désolé. Peut-être qu'elle me donnera ses chapitres pour que je les publie, mais ça ne sera pas avant la rentrée.Encore désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé. ET BONNE VACANCES !!! Léacmoa et Zor 


End file.
